


Traded for a Kiss

by viole



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Bashful Geralt, Declarations Of Love, Elves, First Kiss, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M, Notice me Yaevinn-senpai, he is a total schoolgirl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-08 23:27:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15254406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viole/pseuds/viole
Summary: Geralt is not obsessed. He just likes taking long unneccessary trips on his horse. For... reasons.Based on my actual gameplay in Velen ^^





	Traded for a Kiss

Even his mare has memorized the route by now: from the Tyromancer's castle to the south, past the camp of thieves where the elven merchant was rescued and slowing down as they ride further into the woods, where Geralt can listen for hooves and voices. There they are, hidden under green leaves and trees. An unmarked camp in the depth of the forest, easy to miss, has become his favorite place to sell goods - above all things edible goods. 

Geralt is never told how many elven units he could be reinforcing by selling the merchant food and swords at ridiculously low prices. Not that he intends to keep track. The elves scoff at him and have nothing but angry greetings to give, but Geralt keeps coming back. 

"So, another thirty pots of honey, a dozen loaves of bread and fifteen crates of berries," the merchant counts. "Meat and toffee too... Sorry, witcher. I wish I could buy all of this from you, but I don't have that kind of money."

"That's fine, I could buy this armor from you first."

"Isn't this the one you sold last time?"

"And another twenty copies of Lara Dorren's tale."

"You must've already read the book..."

"I want to sell them to other bookshops. Humans should be reminded more of the past and the fate of the elves." 

The merchant blinks. After the fourth visit, he stopped asking questions. Probably has difficulties to tell the others about his weird customer and why he keeps returning. This might be the reason the elven warriors on site are so cross with Geralt. They never notice what he is doing here.

Just as the merchant starts stacking the food, Geralt believes he can hear a number of hooves coming down the nearby hills. 

Soon a small unit of elves rides into the camp, all Scoia'tael warriors. The residents rush to tend to their horses.

"Commander!" the merchant says. 

Yaevinn descends from his horse and walks towards them. As the camp doesn't have a real leader, the merchant seems the one he will be talking to. 

"Glad to see you all alive and well," Yaevinn greets him. Then he turns to Geralt. "Gwynnbleidd? It is a surprise to find you here."

"Not so much for me," the trader tells him. "Geralt has been repeatedly providing me with goods for the last six months. Quality goods, too. Some of which he made sure I could afford in the first place."

"Is that true?" 

"Look around," the merchant shrugs. "We're in the middle of nowhere. Most of the time he was the only one I could do deals with. Only through him we were allowed to persevere without losses." 

A few of the other elves are listening in. Though still filled with scorn, their faces turn thoughtful. Geralt wants to tell them that thanks is not necessary, that he would have done it either way, that being stared at like this isn't comfortable.

"Can I talk to you for a moment, witcher?" Yaevinn says. Without waiting for an answer, he raises his voice to address the rest of the group. "All the others, help everyone with packing! You will be joining us at the front."

The elves shout enthusiastically. Geralt and Yaevinn make their way back into the forest, where Geralt has left Roach. 

"So you're taking everyone with you," Geralt smirks. I'll miss coming here."

"Will you now?" Yaevinn said. He pats Roach on the back. "This is a different one from last time."

"Still called Roach."

Yaevinn glares at him. "It would do you good to develop closer bonds to the nature around you. Beginning with your animal." 

"Is this what you wanted to tell me?"

Yaevinn's horse stands at a distance, untied to anything, a frightfully beautiful stag that would probably beat Roach in any race, though his owner would never use it in something so trivial.

"You've helped my people once again," Yaevinn says. "I never asked such a thing from you, yet I find myself owing you." 

"It's not possible for me to act any other way."

"Because the _d'hoine_ have been horrible to you as well?"

"Because I love... the elves," Geralt swallows. "Because they're important. Should the human race go extinct, I would miss my friends and nothing else. But without the Aen Seidhe... the world would be without magic."

Geralt feels vulnerable and useless once he has spoken, even more so when Yaevinn gives him no answer. But then the Commander pulls him by the waist and kisses him, hard and forcefully. 

Geralt responds avidly, taking Yaevinn's face in his hands, putting all his joy into action in the too short span of the kiss, letting the elf know how much he wanted this, in case his haphazard confession wasn't understood. Eventually, Yaevinn's mouth becomes soft and lovely, softer than Geralt could imagine when he wished for it to happen. His arms hold Geralt close, but there is an urgency in Yaevinn's movements that tells Geralt this is an enchanting little break, not a distraction from his mission.

And then he pulls them apart - it hurts Geralt when he does, though he knew it was inevitable. Yaevinn's eyes watch him closely until Geralt looks away first. The forest seems more beautiful now, the sun is a little brighter and the shadows more comforting.  

"I must leave now," Yaevinn says. "But something tells me we've not seen the last of each other."

Roach neighs. Yaevinn has still his hand on her back, which is alright with Geralt. Hell, he would agree if Yaevinn wanted to ride his horse. The idea comes to him suddenly, but it is a clear thought, and he thinks he can understand what Yaevinn meant by being closer in touch with nature.

The elves ride away and Geralt is left alone in the abandoned camp. The site is empty with some reminders of the inhabitants, a few rags hanging on the trees, the grass pressed down in the form of the matresses and scattered with food remains and broken mugs. The merchant is gone, the crates with carefully selected wares are gone. 

All of it, traded for a kiss.  


The elves are too proud to ask for more, but that will never stop Geralt. He will find another way to help. Another reason to see Yaevinn again.

**Author's Note:**

> Elves in the Witcher series are my weakness; I'll side with them no matter what, and I help them out whether there is a quest involved or not ^^ Just in case.


End file.
